B A D A
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: PG13 For Yaoi. A heartbreaking sight shows up at the game shop's doorstep and Yami is all alone taking care of a distraught and injured Ryou.


B.A.D.A. 

Yami jerked awake from where he had fallen asleep on the couch, confused for a moment why no one was answering the ring of the doorbell, that was until he remembered that he was the only one home since Yugi and his grandfather had left on a trip for some 'bonding time' as Solomon had put it.

The former pharaoh stood with a small groan, twisting a crick out of his back and glancing at the clock, who would be at the door at nearly one in the morning? He could hear the heavy pounding of the rain outside as he made his way downstairs to the door, covering a yawn as he undid the locks and pulled it open to reveal something that had him awake in an instant, or rather, some_one_.

Standing soaking wet and in a torn up, pink stained shirt with a large hand shaped bruise marring his pale throat, was Ryou Bakura, leaning heavily against the wall. The frail teen looked up with bleary eyes as Yami gasped his name and the spirit was sure that not all the rivulets of water running down his face were rain alone.

"Yami?" Ryou's voice was weak and raspy, hardly audible over the rain, "Please… I'm sorry… I had… I had no where else… to… go…" Yami darted forwards as the teen passed out and fell forward, catching him.

Ignoring the water soaking his own clothes from Ryou's, the spirit bent and carefully picked the teen up bridle style, kicking the door shut behind him before taking Ryou upstairs. After a moment of indecision, he set the teen in an armchair for the moment, deciding to fix the couch up for him. So he set about doing that, lying a blanket down on it first to help keep in the warmth then draping a few others over the back and grabbing a spare pillow.

Knowing he could not put him on the couch wet, Yami set about the embarrassing task of stripping the soaked to the bone teen down, a bright pink blush on his cheeks as he avoided looking at Ryou out of common courtesy, praying that the boy would stay unconscious. Once that was done he moved Ryou to the couch, quickly pulling the blankets over his shivering form and making sure a towel protected the pillow from his long and very wet white hair before taking the rain saturated clothes to the bathroom and just dumping them into the tub for the moment.

Going back to the living room, he stood at the end of the couch where Ryou's head lay and began carefully squeezing the moisture from his hair, trying his best not to wake the teen, though he seemed to be out for the count. Once sure that the white strands where as dry as he could get them, Yami took the towel away, allowing Ryou's head to settle on the fluffy pillow.

Just sitting on the floor next to the couch, as the only other piece of furniture was wet, Yami's gentle fingers smoothed Ryou's hair from his face as he puzzled over what had brought the Briton here and who could have done such a thing to the shy and sweet teenager.

Though he tried his hardest to fight it, Yami's own exhaustion soon swamped over him and his hand fell away from Ryou as his head bent forward to rest on the unconscious male's shoulder without his knowledge, sound asleep.

Ryou first became aware of the pain in his body, specifically his torso and bruised throat, his dark eyes fluttered open with a small moan of pain and he blearily looked around. He had made it to the game shop after all? Then he noticed the peaks of magenta tipped black hair just to his right, becoming aware of the fact that Yugi? No, he could just see the tell tale lightening bolt streaks, it was Yami resting on his shoulder, apparently asleep, had the former pharaoh taken care of him?

Shifting, the pale teen realized with a bright flush of embarrassment that he was completely devoid of clothes beneath the blankets, meaning that someone, most likely Yami, had undressed him before putting him under them.

"Yami?" Ryou winced at the painful croak his voice came out as and his free hand snuck up from under the blankets to touch his bruised throat, the teen jostling Yami without even realizing it.

"Wha-?" Yami sat up rubbing his eyes a bit then blinked when he saw Ryou awake. "You're up!" Guessing the reason for Ryou's blush and why the teen looked away as he pulled the blankets more around him, the former pharaoh flushed as well, and stood up, looking away. "I will… go get you something warm to drink now that you are awake!" This was said with a nod as Yami strode from the room and made his way to the kitchen.

Under sheer willpower alone, Yami had managed to banish the color from his cheeks by the time he came back to Ryou with a mug of hot cocoa, setting it on the side table as he helped the teen sit up a bit then take the chocolate.

Dark eyes closed as Ryou took a small sip of the sweet drink, ignoring how it hurt to swallow and just feeling it help to warm him. Sensing Yami settle on the edge of the sofa next to his hip made Ryou bring the cup down from his lips, eyes opening and meeting the concerned ones of Yami only briefly before shifting down to stare into the mug he held.

"Ryou… What happened? Who did this to you?" Yami was frowning, but his deep voice was gentle, trying to coax the teen into telling him.

Ryou bit his lower lip to hold back tears, voice still raspy and even quieter than usual, "Bakura… he, he did this to me…" Yami's hands clenched but he did not say anything as the teen continued, "Then he, he kicked me out of my house and… and…" Here he gave a small sob, tears starting to leak from his eyes down porcelain cheeks, "Told me to never come back, that he never lo-, loved me…" The pale hikari choked on the word 'loved' as the tears began coming down faster.

Taking the mug of chocolate from trembling hands before Ryou spilled it, Yami set it on the table then embraced the distraught teenager, wrapping his arms around that shaking body, mindful of the dozens of tiny knife wounds marking Ryou's torso that were revealed due to the slipping blanket as he did.

"I-I just do not understand why he did this! After all this time…" Yami made small shushing noises as Ryou's voice grated painfully in his throat the more he spoke and stroked the back of his still damp head, the teen's face buried in his shoulder.

Eventually the already worn out, physically and emotionally, hikari cried himself to sleep on Yami's shoulder and the spirit carefully laid him back down on the sofa, pulling the blankets up over him then brushing that pretty hair from off of his sweet face.

The kind and shy little Briton never deserved such treatment, and it just made Yami's blood boil to think of what that cruel thief had done now, Bakura would have to be dealt with, and soon, but for now he needed to concentrate on caring for Ryou.

After leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Ryou's forehead then disposing of the hot cocoa, Yami made his way to Yugi's and his own bedroom, leaving the door open so as to be able to hear the teen should he awaken again before morning.

Ryou's eyes fluttered open and squinted against the light bouncing off them as he woke up, trying to remember what was going on, then last night came rushing back and he gave a small wince. Opening his eyes all the way, the pale teen glanced around, blinking at the towel lying over the back of the couch. Folded next to it were his own pants and embarrassingly enough, boxers, then a shirt that he had never seen before. Reaching for them found his pants warm, as if they had just come from the dryer and after a bit of maneuvering, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stood up, clothes in hand.

Looking around he saw no one and with a small shrug headed for where he thought the bathroom was, spotting the door that had obviously been left wide open for him to notice. Inside Ryou got dressed in his bottoms, idly examining the handprint on his throat while forcing back the heartbroken tears that wanted to come. After a shake of his head and wiping away a few tears that escaped, Ryou looked to the shirt that had been left for him, it was only a simple black tank top, probably just big enough to fit him and he guessed it was Yami's.

Once that was on he ventured out, looking for Yami or anyone as he ran distracted fingers through his mussed hair. The smell of food led him to the kitchen and he blinked at what he found, _Yami_ was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. Bakura could not work the microwave, even if you left him step-by-step instructions, but thoughts of the silver haired thief were quickly pushed away, Ryou calling out timidly in his still hoarse voice, "Yami?"

The spirit half turned to look at him and blinked, Ryou looked _very _good in that borrowed tank top, shaking his head minutely to clear of those particular thoughts, he gestured to the table, "Glad to see you are up, go ahead and have a seat, breakfast will be ready in a moment."

"Thank you…" Ryou sat down as Yami turned back to what he was doing.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better thank you… Um, not to be rude, but where are Yugi and Mr. Moto?"

"They went on a 'bonding' trip for about a week, they left just yesterday." The former pharaoh gave him a small smile as he brought over a plate of food and set it in front of him, "I am afraid I am not too much for cooking."

Ryou blinked down at the plate, not much for cooking? It looked wonderful! Not to mention he was starved, as he had not eaten since breakfast the day before. He looked back up as Yami settled across from him with his own plate, just quietly starting in and motioning for him to do the same.

After a brief dip of his head the teen did, pausing about halfway through the wonderful breakfast to speak softly, "Thank you Yami, as soon as I have eaten I will leave and get out of your way, may I just return this shirt later?"

"No." Dark chocolate colored eyes glanced up startled at the abrupt and final sounding answer, questioning silently. Yami put down his utensils, "Where would you go?"

"I… I do not know." Pale fingers began tracing random patterns on the tabletop.

"You will stay here until a better solution is found."

"I could not impose on you like that!" Ryou was shaking his head and looking down, making him miss the spirit's movements until his chin was taken in a long fingered hand and his face tilted up so he could meet Yami's eyes.

"You have no where else to go and it is the least that I can do for now, Yugi's grandfather perhaps will be able to help you find a more permanent solution when he returns."

"But-" Further words were halted as Yami's thumb separated from the grip his fingers still held on the teen's chin and pressed to his lips to silence him.

"No buts Ryou, you will stay here." Yami could not help it, and watched in an almost detached way as his thumb began stroking back and forth over the soft petal lips, running lightly across the fuller lower lip the most.

Ryou's mouth opened just the slightest in shock as he looked up into Yami's faintly clouded eyes, which were focused on his lips, wondering at the strange behavior from the normally aloof and seemingly distant spirit.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Yami jerked away, clearing his throat before speaking while fighting the color that wanted to rise to his cheeks, "It is settled, you will stay here until something more permanent can be found."

Clearing away his own already empty plate, Yami spoke without looking at the shocked hikari sitting at the table, "Let me know when you are done so I may do the dishes, I will be in the living room…"

True to his word, the spirit left into the living room, cleaning up things and taking the blankets and towels still left there into the laundry room to wash later. When he came back out he found Ryou standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, "You are finished?"

"Yes." Yami gave a brief nod and went in past the pale teen, unable to resist brushing his fingers across the soft skin on the back of Ryou's hand as he did, making him jump a little.

"Just have a seat, watch the TV if you wish." Nervously nodding, Ryou made his way over the couch, settling onto it with the remote, though he turned the TV on and picked a program, his mind was elsewhere, specifically on Yami's odd behavior.

He jumped again and barely suppressed a yelp when Yami suddenly spoke up behind him, he had not even heard him approach, "If you will move forewords a bit, I will put something on those cuts so they do not cause you trouble later." Ryou nodded and moved, allowing Yami to settle behind him, the teen stiffened when his borrowed shirt was pushed up but did not protest, just sat quietly as gentle fingers smoothed medicine over the cuts on his back.

"What did he do these with?"

"One of his daggers…" Ryou pressed his hands to his eyes to stop the tears that threatened once again, "He said… He said that each of those is for every time he had to, to hear me tell him that I loved him…" The teen let out a soft sob as his shirt was lowered and turned into Yami when the spirit's arms wrapped around him, burying his face in the other male's chest. "I just do not understand why he did this, let it go for so long…"

Yami rocked the fragile teen gently, holding him close and stroking his hair, "I do not know, you never deserved such treatment and he will not get away with this I promise." The spirit coaxed Ryou up from his chest, fingers delicately gathering the tears from his sweet face as he spoke in a soft voice, "Do not cry over him Ryou, he is undeserving never should have had the privilege of your love."

Once the salty drops had been completely cleared away, Yami bent foreword, placing a soft kiss on each of Ryou's cheeks, shocking the hikari. "Yami?"

The spirit pulled back, his eyes looking cloudy once again, "Yes?"

"Why are you, behaving this way?"

Yami let out a small sigh, his hands coming up to cradle Ryou's face, "Do you remember the day you came here and told Yugi about your new relationship with Bakura?"

"Yes, but-?" Ryou's question was halted by Yami's thumbs coming to rest on his lips, and he looked up wide-eyed at the other male.

"You broke my heart that day you know… I had been planning on telling you when you came over, I was going to take you aside and ask you out on a date, and then I overheard you speak of your new relationship with that fool tomb robber…" Yami gave another sigh, looking into those shocked chocolate colored eyes.

"You, you…?" The words came out almost a whisper as Ryou's soft lips moved against Yami's thumbs.

The former pharaoh nodded, moving one hand so the backs of his fingers could stroke Ryou's cheek, his eyes dark with emotion as he looked into Ryou's, "Without even realizing it, I fell in love with you Ryou."

Ryou shut his eyes and took a shuddering breath, ready to cry for being such a fool, he had given his heart to Bakura to be broken by the immoral thief, when right here, all along, was someone he knew would truly love him back and never toy with him. His eyes opened when he felt Yami draw close, seeing the truth in his deep scarlet eyes, only then realizing how flat Bakura's always were.

"May I kiss you?" Almost numbly Ryou gave a nod, and both their eyes slipped closed as Yami touched his lips to Ryou's lightly, firming the kiss when Ryou pressed back, but when the teen began to cry again he pulled away, wiping at the new tears. "Why are you crying? Am I really that bad at kissing?" This was said with a small smile and Ryou could not help but give a tiny laugh.

"No, I am sorry. It is just, I wish I had known, before I made so many mistakes…"

Yami gathered up the salty drops with his lips, then stroked the teen's cheeks as he pulled back again, smiling and speaking softly, "You know now, that is what matters little Tenshi." He smiled as Ryou's cheeks flushed cutely at the pet name and pressed their lips together again.

Pale arms slid up and around Yami's neck and the spirit pulled Ryou closer, gently running a questing tongue across the seam of Ryou's lips, pulling a gasp from the teen. Though this opened his lips, Yami did not take advantage, waiting until Ryou shyly responded back with his own tongue before almost disbelievingly entering that sweet cavern, tasting every bit of it and running his tongue over Ryou's, smiling when the teen began to relax and move his own back.

Shifting his little Tenshi a bit, Yami resettled Ryou so the pale hikari was straddling his lap, grinning a bit mischievously when Ryou pulled back and flushed brightly when he noticed the new position but still did not move away.

"I promise I will be better to you than Bakura. If you will have me that is little Tenshi…"

Ryou's arms tightened, bringing him close to Yami in a tight hug, his voice a whisper, "Yes, yes of course Yami."

-End-

* * *

A/N: There you go, and no, I will not be telling you what the title stands for, you will have to guess. I will eventually write a sequel I think, I will tell you then, maybe… .:grins:. 

Wish He Was Mine


End file.
